Sightless Prince
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: This fic was inspired by the work of Brewer235 and TheFlyPreist. And some helpful points and suggestions from Jester Smiles. No full summary just a simple hint. Main character has family drama and is looking to complete his families legacy. This is a one shot the remastered version to drop in the future or when I feel like it.


**A/N: Thanks to Brewer235 and TheFlyPreist I was inspired to write a one-shot by their work. Which I hope with all of your help might become something more later on. But I don't know for sure. Still I just want all your honest feedback. Should I just make a collection of one-shots after this? Or should I keep going to try and write chaptered stories? Please give me your honest opinions and try not to be mean please. You can submit any length of review or comment just please give me something ok.**

 **Mount Slumbert home of the Heartless clan third person's POV**

Not many would give the looming mountain fortress that much attention. Its large granite face conceals the inner works of the giant multi leveled inner structure. In all it houses ten residential levels and eight military levels for the fortress defense.

But to everyone in OOO the fortress is just another mountain. They don't know of the clans that live within. The last great bastion of humanity a place of technology, arts, and steel.

Within the granite and steel fortress are the last seven hundred human's on the face of the planet.

All were gather from across the glob in secret by the clan's leaders great great ancestors. The Merten's family is one of these clans holding high praise from the people they serve.

The Merten's are nothing more then public servants in their own views. Though the people address them to higher places of privilege. The family does all they can to simply stay natural within the halls of the fortress.

The warriors of Slumbert are furious in battle all stay on constant guard. With energy rifles or long-range energy rifles in hand they keep watch over the fortresses walls.

But the Merten family is one of ten main families that hold a powerful bloodline from the past world. This bloodline is called Witchers.

In they past they were humans who used weapons created from magic and science to fight in wars and battles. Some Witchers fought for country, power, wealth, or honor.

Each of the ten families only has one family member that remembers the tales of days before. The days before the Mushroom wars that killed off great numbers of humans.

These old ones of the family trained their children who then passed on this tradition with their children.

The path of the Witcher isn't one for every child. Some get sick or suffer bone weakness from early alterations to their bodies.

Witchers either augment their bodies depending on their ancestor's code. This often causes great pain to the child if their bodies can't handle the change.

But as we look within the halls of Slumbert we find three nicely dressed officers in military uniforms.

In front we see a woman in a white uniform with a red sash going across her chest. Like the man next to her she has light skin and brown hair. Next to her is a woman in a white uniform as well only she is wearing a blue sash. Her skin color a dark brown with black hair.

Then to their right is the man in a blue uniform with a gray sash across his chest.

The man eyes remain straight ahead as he specks "Another great day for public talks. Just wish that Cities men Cody wasn't so harsh with his words."

The woman in the middle answers, "He can argue all he wants. We need to open channels with the outside sooner or later. The last month alone we've had several Skag's and Stalkers attack our lower walls day and night."

The woman to the left smirks saying "Once we get approval who will we send to open negotiations with the inhabitants outside?"

The woman in the middle remains firm as they turn down a hall. She chews over her answer to say, "We will pick two Witchers of course. And send a politician with them."

Within a few more turns they open a door to be met by the sounds of steel clashing, burst of fizzing energy zooming across short distances. And orders being yelled from several places. The room reveals several teens and young kids training in different spots. Noticeably you see some sword fighting being displayed on top of wooden poles.

As two younger teens try to attack and older one. She however holds her own sending a knee to one teen. While she parry's the other move flawlessly.

Across the way you can see four kids firing Gorgon energy pistols. They're either using a single clip variant or a two-clip variant of the pistols. And adult watching them whistles and they quickly change their weapons clip.

Hearing the roar of a small engine the trio looks to corner to seeing a teenager holding a energy saw lancer in their hands. The teen easily carves the training dummy in front of her into two halves. The metal of the dummy body melts and sparks into the air as she continues to carve her way into it. Soon however a half drops smoking and still slightly melting onto the floor.

Slowing a man comes over to the teen and starts to talk to her. Not able to hear what they're saying the trio in uniforms look as a woman comes over to them from a side walkway.

The woman looks to be in her late sixties. But most tell her she looks to be in her early fifties.

The sixty-year-old stops short of the trio to ask, "Come to see our next batch of Witchers my friends? **'The sixty year olds expression darkens seeing the leader of the trio.'** Marry Finn's been wondering when you'll join us for a meal."

The lead woman focus remains on the action in the room. She doesn't even turn as she answers the sixty year old. She says, "Tell him he'll see me tomorrow morning. The talks are going to last all night we're in break right now."

Marry Merten's wife to the late Witcher Jack Merten she is the political official for the Merten family.

A year after Finn was born Marry asked her husbands mother to watch over Finn. What was to be a simple once a week agreement turned into a full lifetime of watching him.

Elder Witcher Merten started Finn's training two years earlier then a normal young Witcher. At the age of five Finn began his training and forged his first sword. Elder Merten laugh at the girlish name he gave the gold tinted piece of steel.

The woman beside Marry says "You should spend time with him Marry. My Abigail tells me of how much fun she had learning to use the energy rifle last week thanks to Finn."

The man agrees to say, "I envy you both, my Thomas can't handle the augmentations. But as we can see he still wishes to learn how to handle the weapons of a Witcher."

Nodding all look to see the young brown haired and red skinned boy fire an energy pistols from both his hands. The dummy jerking and twitching at each shot hits with deadly aim and consistency.

Elder Merten nods to ask, "So did you come by to finally say hello Marry? Or is this a political stop?"

Marry nods saying "Political yes. Soon we'll need two Witchers to escort a representative for talks with the inhabitants that might wish to communicate with us. The Stalker and Skag attacks are going to get far worse if we don't see what those that live outside do to keep them at bay."

Elder Merten raises her brow to then narrow her eyes. Elder Merten says, "Now you all know and I know that's a load of crap. What's the deal Marry? A simple escort mission would be enough for a squad of warriors. Why a personal escort from Witchers?"

Marry Merten looks at her mother in law to sigh. Marry knows that gaze the piercing blue eyes all reminding her of her husband. Marry says "Yes drone photo reveal several large groupings several miles from our walls. After two years of watch we found that several leaders of these groups meet in a neutral location.

"We want to open talks and exchange resources with these groups." Elder Merten looks at all three to smirk to lean again the side railing of the room.

Elder Merten says, "So the shortages in the rations are true. While mining ores and metals go up our food supplies go down. I'll signal Finn so you two can have a moment and don't you dare protest. He should at least speck to you once a week. Instead of once a month."

Elder Merten's taps her wrist braces together three times signal the teen. The teen boy at a water stone stands with his sharpened knife in hand. Ears twitching the whole time the Elders braces make noise.

As he turns the blonde bangs hanging over his eyes conceal most of his face. In the light of the room you could say his hair shines brighter then the swords within the hands of the teens around him. Nodding the teen takes his time to walk up some side steps to his grandmother.

Finn salutes to the trio to ask "Elder why did you call me?" Elder Merten huffs to say "No need to be formal Finn your mother and you need to talk."

Finn nods walking with his mother a few steps from the others. Finn's mother looks over her son. His hair hanging down past his neck straight as always. Still clean faced no facial hair as of yet. And unlike the other teens he has of yet to receive any facial bruises or scars from training.

Finn stands still as his mother stands by the railing looking around the room one last time. Marry turns to glance at her son. Finn stands still as a stone not saying a word.

Marry final specks turning away from the room's action she says "We'll be picking two of you to go out into the field for a mission. I've recommended Joshua and Alan. But several of my colleagues and Cities men wish for you and Alan to go.

"I've heard that she still tries to pick on you even after the accident. You have of yet to put her in her place Finn. Why not show her why you can't spare with the others?"

Finn nods knowing all to well why he can't spare with anyone in the room. His face remains, as stone as he answers her "What happened can't be undone mom I'm blind yes. But that doesn't stop me from carrying on the family legacy. I've put three of the trains in casts from simply sparing. I sure my colleagues and yours can understand my skills from that alone."

Marry takes a few steps closer to her son. She then slowly touches her son's shoulder to then push away some of his hair. She sees that her son doesn't lean into her touch. Even as she looks into his gray tinted blue eyes.

Marry thinks 'Jack I can't undo how far I pushed him away. But even know I see you in him. I just wish I could get him to smile one day.'

Over his life Finn has only seen his mother twice until his world was consumed by darkness.

But even blinded Finn asked for his training to continue and it still does. But now the political parties are moving for aid. And they will need the help of the new lives in the lands to help them.

Finn says, "If it's for the good of the Fortress I will help any way I can." Marry nods hearing her son cold but sincere words.

Walking back to her group Marry leaves with them. Silence falls onto Elder Merten and her grandson. Finn says to his grandmother "She and I can't see each other past what we are now."

Elder Merten nods agreeing with her nephew, "True but she wouldn't have come if she didn't want to tell you herself. She still loves you as her son. Even under all that political power."

After another hour of training the Witchers were sent to their respected homes. A few remained behind. Well more or less four remained.

Finn sits with his legs crosses as he strikes a hammer onto a piece of hollow metal. As the metal vibrates he places it to his ear. To others the sound is very annoying. But to Finn's ears it's a cascade of birds chirping peacefully through the air.

Alan Finn's self-proclaimed rival walks over to him. She as always is in a sour mood. She has the same light complection as Finn just that her hair is gray as granite.

Alan says, "How can you enjoy that noise Merten?" Finn doesn't answer he simply continues to strike the piece of steel to his leisure.

Not one to be ignored Alan pivots her waist sending a sidekick towards Finn. Finn told many not to ask him to spare for a clear reason. He's learned to see far better then anyone else.

See in the sense that his body is now like a radio tower. He can feel, taste, hear, and smell the differences in a person's body, attitude, and their words.

Feeling the moment Alan pivots her body Finn easily grabs her ankle and shoved the hammerhead to Alan's neck. Alan is stunned for a moment and then glares into Finn's hollow eyes. Finn however holds his empty expression.

Alan smirks to say "One of these days I'll catch you off guard. And we'll finally be able to have an even match."

Finn slacks his shoulders releasing her from his grip. Sitting back down Finn once more strikes his steel enjoying the sounds it makes.

The other teen's chuckle at the display and how easily Finn won. One of the other teen's specks up. He walks over with a cane in one hand next to him is the teen smiling with a perking attitude.

The girl giggles saying "Jezz Alan still picking on Finn just cause he likes noises? Would you just ask him out and get it over with?"

Alan growls towards the perky girl hiding behind the cane wielding teen. Alan retorts " Abigail why don't you and Thomas go screw each other in the closet again. Or are you still under punishment from last time?"

Thomas the teen holding the cane sights to say "Knock it off both of you. And Alan you know nothing happened Abigail was just teasing."

Finn gets up to walk over to gun's rack. He often tuned out when it came to talks of sex. And the three arguing about sex gets to him. Finn isn't afraid of sex he's just trying to find a woman that can see into him.

Taking an energy lancer from the rack Finn reeves up the saw a few times. The others continue their argument while Finn reeves the saw in his hands. This goes on for several minutes until a loud slamming sound catches their attention.

Turning they see Elder Merten along with another one of their trainers. Along with five political officials standing besides them. Gathering before them the teens awake to see why they are here.

Elder Merten speaks first saying "Alright listen up two of you will accompany Cities man Mat to open talks with the inhabitants a few miles from the fortress. The topic of these talks is on a need to know bases. So Finn Alan you two will guide him on this trip. I expect good news on your return."

The teens nod to be dismissed for the night. The politicians follow them as they lean. Marry however stops her mother in law. Elder Merten can already tell she will be disappointed. And to no surprise she is, once again Marry cancels time with her son.

 **Slumbert Fortress third block armory Elder Merten's POV**

I stand here, as Finn gets ready for his first trip outside the walls of the Fortress. Many don't get this chance nowadays. We often take Witchers out after their nineteenth birthday. Just so they can experience one victory.

Slipping on the standard flexing titanium and steel mixed armor. Seeing him clip on his weapons belt he starts to fill the pockets with supplies and ammunition. Finn's movement through it all is as fluid as water.

Finn takes his leather blue and white hoodie to pulls it on and over him. Next he takes his shoulder straps and clips them onto the back of his jacket. Finn takes his lancer and clips it over his left shoulder.

Next he checks his blades both of which he created from an old world diagram he found in our family codex. One is the spear of Nuadas while the other is the sword of Nuadas. Both house an extending arm allowing the handle to lengthen or shortened. **(Yes I'm using prince Nuadas weapons from Hellboy 2.)**

Taking a moment to feel the lethality of his blades. Spinning both in his hands Finn counters and stabs an unseen foe. Satisfied he sheaths both and clips them to the right side of his back.

Finn then takes two energy Gorgon pistols both single clipped. Sliding the two in their holsters Finn pulls his hoodie up. Facing me he nods and we walk out from the armory.

Hearing the soft patter of flesh and stone I look to Finn. Traveling down with my eyes I see why I'm hearing the soft patter.

Finn's not wearing any shoes again. He often says he likes it when his feet are free to feel the ground or floor. I didn't ask any further. I know him he needs it just as a bird needs wings.

As we get into the jeep stop Alan is dressed similarly to Finn. But she has a shoulder cape colored a light green. And she has tied her hair back with a bandana.

Cities men Mat walks to us along with an escort guard. Marry and Alan's father walking along with them just a few steps behind.

Alan's father and Finn's mother take their moments to talk to them. But I hardly see Finn's or his mother say anything to one another. It's the silence between them that I hate. It's one of the reasons I told Finn when he was younger that not every mother can be a mother.

With the talks over both get into the armored jeeps. Finn sitting in the back while Alan controls the wheel. Cities men Mat taking up the passengers set.

We move back to the upper catwalk as the alarm sounds. Slowly the granite steel clade doors slide to one side. The air that pushes its way in feels almost as if the fortress is taking a breath.

With the gates open Alan presses the gas for the jeep to then rush off.

Watching them drive off to meet that task at hand. I can only ask the gods of old to watch for them. And help them return home quickly.

 **OOO unknown POV**

I'm so hate this. Every year I get dragged from my home to talk to a bunch of stuck up nobles. Mostly I can't stand the pretention of some of the princesses. They often talk about crap I don't care about.

Silly stuff like how they'll ask for the candy or water banquets. Or asking guys out on a date with their parent's approval. I hate the chattering of them gets on my nerve every time. I would be home writing up new song lyrics.

But my mom lady Aki queen of demons refuses to let me do what I want. I mean I went through a five hundred year rebellious phase, became ruler of the vampire kingdom, and effectively had a lesbian relationship with a princess to another kingdom.

Sure I can't get the title of queen until I screw a guy and marry him. But I've still had my go at princess so fair right. Both she and her friend act like it didn't like it. But I know it did and the few times that followed after.

Floating alongside my mom as we walk in. Once in the royal courts main halls I sigh noting nothings changed again.

My mom says "Marceline please behave it'll be over soon enough. Then you can go back to writing your songs."

Seeing my green skinned mom fix her dress for a moment. Just like me my mom has flowing black hair. But in the right light you can see hints of purple too. **(Just to let it be know I'm using female Aku from Samurai Jack drawn by Bleedman comics. Yes I thought she was hot until I found out the truth... don't judge you thought the same too at first.)**

Looking around I see my two favorite princesses talking to two of the annoying princesses I mentioned. Huffing I so wish this day to be over with already.

Feeling a cold draft I turn to see my family friends Ice queen better know as Simone strut down the hall. Everyone knows better then to mess with her. Just like my mom Simone rules with an iron fist and a sexy body. And by her side the form stretching snow cat Cake.

Waving to both a bell chimes calling the nobles to come into the main meeting area. Each kingdoms ruler is seated with the nobles they have relations with. My mom and I represent the Night O Sphere and vampire kingdom.

The two princesses I love to mess with represent the fire and candy kingdoms. Both are accompanied by a parent too. Simone represents the Ice kingdom of course with Cake as her advisor. The water kingdom is in a relationship with the stone, and lake mermaid kingdom.

The Grid kingdom is in relations with the slime and giant women kingdom. And the giant women kingdom is having on and off talks with the Magic jungle kingdom.

The Magic jungle kingdom prefers as always to stay out of conflict. Can't wait till that idea bites them in the ass.

As the talks begin the Grasslands ruler lord Jermaine takes his spot at the head of the long table. His family has helped guide the grassy hills for at least five generations. From what my mom tells me anyway.

He lost his parents and brother when a group of raider goblins tried to steal his family's sacred sword.

They kept the sword hidden but those goblins didn't see the end of it. My mom caught them and she's still torturing them even now.

Sighing deeply the talks go the same as always. One by one each group is asked to replay new numbers of good and bad things to happen to their kingdom from the past year.

But Simone was the one that catches everyone's attention. Simone says "Lord Jermaine I received word from my scouts that several refugee north say the Hordes may be returning to our shores."

Lord Jermaine chews his lip to say "I know and that last encounter we had with them left us with many loses. But not this time. I've talked with the Jungle, Grid, and Candy kingdom to work on a new project to help us defend ourselves. They tell me the devices will begin testing shortly.

"But as a reminder alert all the Scouts platoons to remain active during the nights. Still however with theses devises in production we can at least be at ease for now."

As talks wind down a small cat in a jacket and shirt scampers to Lord Jermaine. Whisper quickly into his ears Lord Jermaine brings everyone's attention to a hologram screen. As the projection pops up in the center of the table static fills the room.

Lord Jermaine asks, "Scout captain report please?" After a long series of silence the captain of the Scout rangers in the Grasslands answered. His image blurs to focus after a few tries.

The Scout captain salutes to say "My lord you might want to see this."

As the screen refocuses it shows a battle with two people fighting off a ground of raiders skeletons. Skeletons are not big deal but I can count at least fifty in all attacking these two oddly armored people.

But as the captain zooms in everyone gasps even my mom stands up. I can't believe it either we see a human firing odd blasts from her two hand weapons. While her partner uses a short spear to behead and cleave through the large group.

The partner blocks a rusty sword to then duck low as another sword tries to take their arm. But the sword clips a portion of the partner's hoodie. I go wide eye as I see the flowing gold locks and the handsome face of a guy about my age.

Spinning his spear he kicks one skeleton to then slash another to across the chest. His partner continues to fire even though she has two swords on her back. The girl says something that seems to cause the guy to spin his spear faster extending it to full length. Leaning backwards he lops off four skeleton heads when they tried to advance onto him.

The girl smirks grabbing a skeleton to then smash its head in with her boot. She then follows up by ramming her weapons end into a skeletons face. With one shot the skull bursts into a smoking mess.

The girl unloads more shots into the approaching group. While her partner is using both his spear and sword in a sweeping display. I have to say it's a sight to see him move. Making his arms move in a way that looks so flawless.

Each swing each slash all thought out as if he knows what to do. Jumping slightly off the ground he kicks one skeleton to pieces. An as he lands slash downward into another skeleton. Landing on a knee another skeleton tries to attack him. Only for it to be stopped by his spear.

And a shot in the face kills the skeleton. The guy head slightly turns to his partner how is smirking that she killed the skeleton. Taking a moment the girl looks around and starts to talk. But as she does so she doesn't pay any mind to a skeleton advancing on her.

But her partner takes notice extending his spear and throwing it effortlessly. The skeleton drops with a thud as the girl looks from him to his victim.

As he walks pass her he says something that seems to anger her. Pulling his spear free an older man probably in his thirties steps out of their car.

The man and girl talk for a moment. But the teen guy says something to points to the captain and his scouts.

The girl pulls her weapons to shout, "Show yourself or you die like these pieces of crap! And do it slow I have an itchy trigger finger!"

 **OOO grand Royals meeting house queen Aki's POV**

I'm simply in shock after an hour of waiting the three humans are actually standing in the houses halls.

Lord Jermaine's Scouts tried to take their weapons. But the human's refuses. I think 'Not really trusting seeing as we aren't human. Wise to do that... most wise.'

The older human introduces them. Older human says, "My name is Cities man Mat. By my said are my trusted escorts. We've come on behalf of our allies at our home to open talks. My people are in need of food supplies and we're willing to pay in large quantities of raw ores for supplies."

Lord Jermaine rubs his chin to ask "Its really rare to see a human, why reveal yourselves so openly?"

The girl spoke in an almost arrogant tone "We didn't want to but those undead creatures got caught in our machines undercarriage. We had to stop to get the pieces out."

Flame king anger is all too apparent as he asks, "I can't see what most can gain from helping you humans? In the past word was that humans caused the great mushroom wars. And from what you've show you still wish for nothing more then for battle."

I could feel the tension in the Bronze fools words. Some seem to share his worry of the humans before us. These are the fool's cowards too foolish to understand truth. But the boy spoke surprisingly.

The boy says "The past... really you still judge a group you don't know from their past. That's just sad, if you hold the past that a persons had no direct control over you... well you might as well judge your own kinds past the same. Cities men Mat let's leave. They don't wish to open talks with us, if they'll hold something a few did against us. We'll find another way to help feed our people."

The Cities men as he's called thanked us for our time. But as they walked I shot up from my set.

Stopping them I say, "Hold on you three. Some of us here aren't in agreement with everyone else. If you wish to open talks I'll gladly help."

A few of the other royals tried to protects but I stood my ground. I turn to meet the complains "May I remind you all it is within my right to aid others if I sees it fit. We are royals of the current age, the past is no more so move on."

Marceline nods at me and she shows the humans where to wait for the time being.

 **OOO Candy kingdom palace Finn's POV**

Cities men Mat moved right away to talk with the princess and rulers of the kingdoms for this partnership.

The larger heated being wasn't happy about talking with us. He left some time ago.

But thanks to that his daughter was appointed control over his set in Cities men Mat's talks.

Alan right now is sharpening her sword very poorly from how her swords vibrate. I say " Try moving down softer you'll weaken your blade before it can hit a second enemy."

Alan laughs to answer, "That's a lot coming from you Finn. Your soft touch will do nothing but leave your blade bull and unable to kill."

Shaking my head I pull a bent coin from my pocket. It's an old world coin hollow inside for a piece of copper to be placed inside of it. Tapping it to my chest I then blew on it slightly. Lastly I place it to my ear listening to the sounds it makes.

After an hour Cities men Mat leaves the room. We raise and I feel his excitement. Cities men Mat says, "We've reached an agreement we'll be staying here for the night as guests. Finn I'm not sure how you'll eat seeing as you can't see."

I say "It's all right I have enough protein mix and energy bars to fill me for many nights. Enjoy their food I'll be outside spending my time after we are shown to our rooms."

Following what the Candy's ruler request we disarmed ourselves. And we stayed away from places she asked us not to go.

From what I go the Candy ruler has a daughter, the heats beings daughter is still here, the tall odd feeling woman is still with her daughter as well. I find it odd and somehow intriguing that her daughter is able to move while being a few inches off the ground.

Sitting outside in the cold bath of moonlight I smell the sweet smells that this odd place has. From what Alan told me as we drove in everything even the very streets seem to be made from some kind of candy.

I haven't really had that much candy in my life. I think my grandmother gave it to me once. But I don't even remember the taste or even what flavor it was.

Feeling the soft soil under my feet I remain still. Almost as a statue under this tree. Smelling something I dip my head up to find the daughter of the tall women. She yet again is floating above something rather then touching it.

I say, "I know you're there, it's not that hard to tell for me." Feeling the air slowly travel down with her I lower my head back to its normal place. Rubbing the trees root I try to release the sap hidden within.

But the girl next to me seems to have an odd pulse. Her pulse skips a few times much slower then a normal pulse. I wonder why?

The girl specks sounding more clearly then she did at the meeting hall. All those voices each showing either outright, contempt, or anger at her mother. I hate it all I prefer the quite stillness of night or day sometimes.

The girl says "Well mister quite I'm Marceline princess to the vampire kingdom. You've already met my mom queen Aki, my friends princess Bonnibel and Phoebe. Then there's Bonnibel's mom queen Sugar. And you've had the displeasure of hearing Flame king complain about donk and junk."

I chew on all the names she told me. Trying to piece who was who together in my mind. Taking a minute I go over each one again with the vampire princess.

I say, "So the fire king was the large heated man that left. His daughter the fire princess is still here. The queen and princess of candy live here. And your and your mother are both vampire... no wonder I felt and oddly dim feeling from her. Plus how your pulse is so irregular."

The vampire princess laughs for a solid minute before she explained her laughter. Vampire princess says "My moms a demon dude she's the ruler of the Night O Sphere. I rule the vampires."

I turn to her wondering if I can make my life goal finally a reality. I ask "Are the legends of vampire and demons true?"

The vampire princess exhales to say "Most of them yeah. Vampires drink blood, we don't like sunlight, and we can transform sometimes." In a flash she rushes me and growls into my face. I hear a large amount of her bones and blood move around her face.

But I remain still not afraid any more of people jumping into my face and making odd noises.

From anyone else's view the silence after her attempt must be awkward. But I'm ok with it being quite its such a great thing.

I can tell she's taken back by my response. So I lean closer to her to ask, "Was that to scare me?" Hearing her bones and blood move back to normal she says yes.

I can also hear her surprise but it's understandable. I say, "Well sorry dear princess but I'm blind. You live and see in a world of color. While I see it with vibrations, smells, and sounds. I can feel a lot of people moving to get to bed, my friends going up the candy stairs. And your mother approaching us."

The princess turns as her mother comes closer. The vampire princess looks from me to her mother. Her surprise it clear from how swiftly her hair is moving.

I salute them both saying goodnight but not before I kiss her hand as well. From the jolt in her pulses she seems unfamiliar with this kind of respect. But I leave them to go to the guest room the candy queen prepared for me.

 **Candy palace third person's POV**

Alan didn't like it but Cities men Mat agreed to it. To build closer relations Mat assigned Finn to remain while documents are written to help further the agreement.

Mat tells Finn they will return within the week. Finn however knows how long it'll take to even get five other Cities men to agree. And it sure isn't a week task.

Alan tries to punch Finn only for him to stop it with an open hand. Alan smirks as the royals watch her try three more times to hit her partner.

The royals look in awe as Finn looks at his teenage partner with a blank face. Finn says "Alan be sure to stay in open radio contact just in case."

Alan responds with a huff "And how do you plan to get to us if we need help? Damn for a blind guy you sure don't think things through before you say them?"

Finn answers "And you could do more to act less like a guy yourself." Alan growls to turn with another huff. Finn gives a triumphant smirk that fades just as quickly.

With his fellow humans driving off as a brisk speed Finn turns to stand before the royals of the strange land of OOO.

Sugar Bubblegum the queen walks in front of Finn. Keeping his head at is normal position queen Sugar sees that the young human is in fact blind. Queen Sugar asks "Finn the human how can you fight if you are blind?"

Finn says, "Please queen Bubblegum I am simply called Finn. And I can see far better then I use to because I've trained myself to feel the world around me. As I've told princess Marceline I maybe blind but I'm not disable."

Queen Sugar nods to Finn and walks him back inside to talk about his and her home. Within three hours Finn has a firm grasp of the history of OOO. While the royals have a good idea of the legal order of Slumbert and what Finn is.

Princess Bonnibel looks at Finn with complete curiosity. While most would have take the accident in despair Finn took his tragedy and turned it into a great strength.

Princess Phoebe knew that if a warrior suffered this kind of disability. They would be given a swift death instead Finn lives with it. Not even phased by his lack of color.

Queen Aki however sees something in each princess by her. She sees a spark of curiosity to know this young human more.

Finn says "Queen Aki I've heard from my elders that some demons hold strength that could rival that of crushing mountains. I wish to ask do such demons still live?"

Queen Aki raises an eyebrow to ask, "Why do you wish to ask such a thing?"

Finn smirks to pull a green stone from his pocket. To most the stone has odd carving in it. But to a Witcher these marks are the legacy of kills in the family bloodline. And one spot is for Finn.

Rubbing the stone with his finger Finn says "Cause as a boy I wished to impress my mother by claiming the head of such a being. Or die fighting them, showing no fear in a battle that would be written for all to read. Be it good or bad."

Marceline looks at Finn her mouth agape at what he said. Marceline asks "Finn does your mom not like that your a 'Witcher'? Is that why you want to fight such a person?"

Finn dips his head slightly his breathing halts before he responds. Finn says "After my father died my mother basically dropped me into my grandmothers hands. In my life before my accident I saw her a total of two times. When around each other we use the words son and mom. But we know we are far beyond being a real family."

Princess Phoebe knows how that feels and the hints in Finn's voice say it as well. How different a parent is and how far the words they use around each other seems. Excusing himself Finn leaves the room saying he wishes to walk.

Queen Aki asks the princess to leave the queens so they may talk. Out in the hall Marceline asks with a smirk "So which one of your is crushing on him?" Princess Bonnibel says with a blush "Marceline that in not an appropriate question to ask."

Princess Phoebe agrees but Marceline just floats with a smirk. She says "Oh lighten up you two. Do you need me to visit you in bed to lighten the mood? Or would you prefer him to press all the right places instead?"

Princess Phoebe growls firing hot daggers with her eyes at the floating vampire. Princess Bonnibel tells Marceline to stop her nonsenses however.

Seeing that she's melting the floor a little princess Phoebe walks away to cool off. Grumbling with each step princess Phoebe wonders how she does feel for the human. Deep in her thoughts she doesn't notice that she walked into a large open room. Only a sound brings her back. Looking inside deeper she sees Finn striking a lump of metal.

After a few strikes the sound it gives off vibrates and echoes throughout the whole room. Finn to her eyes starts to move quite oddly. Soon she puts together that he's dancing with himself.

With his left hand raised and his right hand to his stomach. Finn replays all the right moves to do that tango. But Finn moves at a pace that makes each move all the more beautiful.

Completing another spin Finn extends his right hand to then spin into his invisible partner. To princess Phoebe's sight he even dips his partner even though she can't be seen.

With the echoes end Finn says, "May I help you princess Phoebe?"

Princess Phoebe answers "No its ok I just wanted to watch. You move so gracefully Finn its almost as if you can see it all."

Finn thanks her for her complement. Finn however asks her a surprising question. Finn extends his hand asking her to join him.

Princess Phoebe is shocked and is really reluctant to accept. Princess Phoebe doesn't dance her father never gives her the chance to. He's always so over protective of her. Finn however takes her hand and pulls her close. Princess Phoebe is shocked however. Finn's hands yes they're smoking and steaming.

But his skin isn't crackling nor does it smell as if he's being cooked into bacon. Finn raises his and her hand into the air. Then he places her other hand to his opposite shoulder. Lastly Finn places a hand to her hip.

Princess Phoebe blushes not use to the touch of a guy. Nor use to being so close to a guy. Her skin lives burns on Finn's clothes but not enough to burn them completely off.

Finn slowly walks them to the metal limp. Using his foot Finn strikes the metal and he moves into the tempo of the echoing sounds. Finn spins them both to then follow out of the spin. Slowing the spin Finn presses princess Phoebe into his arms to spin her until her back is against his chest.

Holding her waist while her hand is extended Finn takes them into a smooth step transition. Followed by Finn raising her leg to dip her backwards.

Princess Phoebe gasps feeling Finn's hands where no one but Marceline has touched before. Sure Marceline did it to tease her. But feeling this unknown guy touch her thigh almost felt imitate to the young princess.

Pulling her back to him princess Phoebe gasps as she catches Finn's neck with her arm. Raising her from the ground Finn spins her until both extend a leg to be pulled to one another again.

With the echoes end Finn empty but still shining blue eyes ignites something in princess Phoebe. Finn however feels the raising temperature from the fire princess. Pulling away Finn kisses her hand.

He says "I hope we can dance again princess." Taking his metal Finn bows again to excuse himself. Princess Phoebe completely caught off guard stands still shocked by the young humans skills. Her fiery heart pounding want for their dance to go on.

Princess Phoebe walks into the hallway to see Marceline and queen Sugar coming down the hall. Queen Sugar asks "My dear Phoebe are you already? You seem to be shaking?"

Princess Phoebe doesn't respond she just smiles and walks away.

 **Candy palace queen Aki's POV**

Yet another surprise this human shows us. But it's to dear Bonnibel that he's surprising this time.

Bonnibel has spent the last five weeks trying to solve a chemical formula for an old medical procedure. Her outburst caught Finn's attention as he was walking by. But Finn seems so familiar with it all he began to talk to her about it.

Finn takes a measuring cup and starts to walk down the formulas ingredients. He says "This chemical is old to make it properly you need to fill it in with the right substitutes. Pass me the following chemicals would you please."

Showing Bonnibel the right way to mix and control the chemicals is almost romantic. Two minds of science working for one goal. I never thought Bonnie would me another as smart as her.

With the compound in hand Finn places it into a drip bag and shows Bonnibel how to cut into an afflicted passionate.

Finn says "Be carful princess this chemical only numbs the passionate. They'll be awake while you do this. So here stand here and I'll guide your hand."

I smile seeing Bonnibel blush as Finn stand with his arms around her guiding her every move. Bonnibel's blush is as clear as day.

It's so romantic to see young love bloom. And for this human to give it to the girls is not a surprise. I've read plenty of manga's that show characters like Finn. Hardened from problem lives to be gentle to a women at all times. But its what she says next that makes me sure she has feelings for the teenage boy.

Bonnibel asks, "Finn how often do you help ladies and... Um gentlemen in things like this?"

Finn answers, "Not often my blindness often makes them not listen to my opinion. Even though I'm often far better at telling what's hurting someone."

Finn continues his instruction but Bonnibel eases her back into his chest. Naughty girl picking up some habits from Marceline. Finn releases Bonnibel saying the rest is simple for her to follow. Taking her hand Finn kisses it in a gentleman's fashion. Something men seem to have lost over the last few hundred years.

As Finn leaves the room I stay in the shadows as Bonnibel holds her hand to her chest. Her blush so clear that it could lighten the room by itself. I think 'I wonder what Marceline will do to gain your attention young Witcher?'

 **Candy palace Finn's POV**

It's just after dinner this time queen Sugar insisted I attended. Not one to insult my hostess I went along. I simply requested the cook prepare a meal grounded into a cup.

Now I'm relaxing in the shower before I go off to bed. Feeling the drops travel from the showerhead, through the air, down my naked body, and into the drains void.

It's all so symbolic of life. We are born from another, we travel down a winding and curving landscape, to end up passing through a void to the afterlife. But at the end of it all did we live a life worth remembering.

Stopping the water I towel off to pull on a pair of spare jeans. Leaving into the guest room I sigh ready to sleep. But I find the vampire princess waiting for me.

But her demeanor is off her breath is fast, heart pumping at a brisker pace, and her hormones spike in the air. Yes she is excited sexual and ready to strike me.

I stand a few steps away to say "Princess I know what you want and I can't give you that. I am a gentlemen and a warrior. I will not deflower a women unless I web her by law."

The vampire princess comes closer to say, "I don't care about rules Finn. All I care about is the now, we're just two young adults doing what nature intended. What's so bad about that?"

Moving in with her words Marceline captures my lips before I can respond. The feelings of her barely clothed body pressing to my exposed chest instincts now clash's with my stern teachings.

My grandmother warned me of the aggressive nature of a woman in heat. But I never though of how I would feel during this aggressive act. My heart however screams as well telling me to taste the fruit that is so foreign to me.

Feeling her hands move from my shoulder up my neck and tangling into my hair. It almost feels as if she wants to sculpt my skin with her hands.

Leaning in neither Marceline nor I knows what will transpire in a few moments. But as things go I'm enjoying the taste of a warm kiss to her cold lips.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review please and give me honest feedback and some other fun stuff. And well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
